


I’ve never fell in love, I was saving those feelings for you

by Sapphic_Strawberries



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Full Demon Inuyasha, Inu Youkai (InuYasha), Post Inuyasha, Protective Inuyasha, inukag - Freeform, overkill violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Strawberries/pseuds/Sapphic_Strawberries
Summary: Kagome is finally back in the past where she belongs. But since her arrival, she can’t help but notice Inuyasha acting a little strange.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since The Bone Eaters Well reopened, and gave Kagome a second chance to be reunited with Inuyasha. It was strange, less than a week before, young Higurashi had graduated highschool. Now she sat on a grassy hill starting up at the sky with her partner.

“Kagome?” The half-dog demon turned his head to look at her, still unable to believe she was finally back.

“Hm?” Leaning back on the grass, Kagome turned to her side to look at Inuyasha. Good thing Lady Kaede wasn’t near, she would be sour over the young priestess lying so casually when wearing half white. She was surely doomed to stain them by the semi-damp sod.

“It’s nothing, forget about it.” Inuyasha shot his head away from her direction, starring down at his feet. His ears twitched when he felt Kagome tug on them playfully.

“C’mon, you can tell me,” Inuyasha swatted her hand away from the top of his head. He tried giving her a glare, but she only scooted closer to him until the side of her head was resting on his shoulder.

“Fine, but you have to promise not to get offended!” He barked as he tugged on the beads around the neck. It’s been three years since he’s been sat, but the memory was enough to make his body shake.

“Depends on what it is,” she didn’t give him any dirty looks. Kagome only reached out to play with his hands, admiring his claws.

“Did you- or more of have you-“ Inuyasha’s face flushed a currant hue.

“Have I what?”

“Have you ever been in love before?” Kagome knitted her brows at his question. Uh, duh! She wouldn’t have abandoned her family in modern times to be with someone she didn’t love. “Not me!” He snapped.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to ask me,” Kagome tried to read the half-demon’s expression. But he kept his brow furrowed and tried his best to avoid her gaze.

“When you were gone for three years, was there someone else?” He felt his skin itch at the thought. Imagining someone from Kagome’s time try and romance her brought a snarl to his lips.

“Oh,” Kagome removed her hands from his to ponder his question. Even before Inuyasha, she had crushes. But could she go as far and say love? “No.”

“What do you mean no!? You’re telling me you didn’t try seeing anyone in three years?” He stood up abruptly and pointed at the preistess accusingly.

“And what? Did you?” 

“Tch,” he sat down again. “Course not, you’re the only person for me.”

“The feelings mutual, Inuyasha,” Kagome pecked his cheek. “ To be completely honest, I kind of avoided dating as a whole after I was forced back to my own time. When I thought the well would never open, I just focused on school work. It became a great excuse for suitors,” she tried to joke. 

“Why would you do that to yourself? Kagome, if you thought you would never see me again, how could you just give up on love?” Inuyasha’s eyes were filled with guilt. Did he honestly keep Kagome from living a normal life and starting a family? 

“Because I’ve never been in love with anyone from my time,” she cupped his cheeks tenderly. “I saved those feelings for you.” 

Inuyasha couldn’t fight the puppy-like whine that escaped his throat. He fell limp in her lap, looking up at Kagome with gratefulness. Kagome sighed and started to run her hand through his silver hair, admiring the strands as they fell through between her fingers. 

“I love you,” he grumbled out from his resting spot on her lap.

“I love you most.” It was moments like these that almost made Kagome forget about her old life. Was it even a life if she wasn’t truly living? She was ordinary there, but here with Inuyasha she was a legendary priestess that raced across time to defeat the evil that was Naroku. 

“Kagome,” he brought his head up from her lap to hover near her throat. But instead of sinking his teeth into the ivory flesh, he simply kissed her right cheek. “We should start heading back, it’s getting dark.”

“Can’t we stay out a bit longer? I’m not used to seeing this many stars yet.” He didn’t respond, but went back to resting in her lap. 

This was heaven. Way more than the half-demon ever thought he’d have in his cursed life. But whatever God had him in their favor was surely giving more then he deserved. Respect from many human villages, his friends, and of course his gorgeous Kagome.

“Inuyasha-“ Kagome shook him with a whisper. 

The dog-demon’s ears suddenly went alert at her voice. He scanned the perimeter, but then he felt it. A strong demonic aura that was slicked with a disgusting miasma. It made his sensitive nose crinkle. 

“I don’t have my bow…” she kept her voice low, not wanting to trigger the demon near them to strike.

Inuyasha snarled and wrapped his arms around Kagome tightly. She didn’t quite understand what he was doing. Shouldn’t they retreat back to the village, or at the very least grab his tetsegia? Nope, instead the dog demon snapped his jaw at whatever was watching them.

It vanished.

“Where’d it go?” She asked when the presence disappeared as fast as it appeared.

“Far if it knows what’s good for it,” he sniffed and looked over at his radiating sword. He ignored its pleas to calm down and to hold it for reassurance; instead, he allowed his over protectiveness summon his inner demon.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome gasped when she heard his voice lower a few octaves and how it became more raspy. “Inuyasha- lemme get up so I can grab your sword!” He held onto her tighter.

“No.”


	2. All to himself

“What do you mean no? Inuyasha don’t be ridiculous-“ Kagome tried to stand up, but Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips, lowering her back down to ground.

The priestess opened her mouth to argue; however, the look in her lover’s eyes made her body tense. It wasn’t anger like usual whenever he was full-demon, but he was avid on keeping her by his side. He even started to nuzzle her, running his nose across her delicate hands. 

Kagome bit back a giggle at how playful he was acting. Inuyasha was never this affectionate when they were outside. Usually he’d wait until they were inside their home, and even then it would be nothing more than a few kisses and cuddling one another. Yet, here he was, clearly lost to his emotions, and acting like a lovesick puppy. 

“Why are you being so affectionate, hm?” She cooed down to him, blowing air into his left ear coyly. 

Inuyasha’s ear twitched and he squirmed in her lap; nonetheless, he refused to get up. He was just so happy to have his Kagome back. The dog-demon knew all too well that he was selfish to hope for Kagome to be by his side, all the while knowing he would be forcing her away from her own family and everything she knew. But he didn’t care. He ended up with Kagome and that’s all he cared about. 

“Kagome,” his piercing blue irises starred into kagome’s. He could smell her worry about his current state, but he couldn’t pick up on a trace of fear. “Can I explain something to you about demons?”

“Oh, something I don’t already know?” Her index finger traced the features of his face. However, he surprised her by snatching her hand in the midst of it. He brought it to his mouth and pressed a firm kiss to her palm. 

“It’s serious,” he mumbled out. Kagome stayed silent to allow him to elaborate whatever was so pressing. “ Kagome, we demons, tend to lose ourselves in our own greed and desires. Which sometimes, isn’t even about gaining power or wealth. To be honest, most of the time it’s because of someone we’ve fallen for.”

“What are you saying?”

“Kagome, because you were gone for so long I can’t help but to be stingy with your presence. You thought I was easily jealous before you left? Imagine how intense it’s become since you’ve returned!” He gave her palm another kiss.

“But who is there to be jealous of?”

“Everyone! The village constantly praises you for your remarkable powers and selflessness. Sango and Miroku want to catch up daily, hell even shippo wants you to cradle him as if he was a damn baby! Of course I’m bound to get jealous on how much of your attention they receive,” he became flustered and merely cuddled her arm. 

“You’re being silly,” she snickered and stared at his pout. “You’re acting like I don’t return home every day to spoil you in kisses.” 

“I know, I know,” Inuyasha sighed and turned away from her in embarrassment. “I just want you all for myself.”

“I’m more than positive you’d get sick of me in a week,” Kagome laughed and leaned down to give Inuyasha a raspberry on his cheek. He squirmed and complained, but now it was Kagome who refused to let him go.

“You might be right,” he joked and broke away from her childish behavior with a snort.

“So, don’t worry so much,” Standing up, Kagome glanced over to the village. “Ready to head back home?”

“Kagome?” Her attention went right back to him the instant she heard his voice return to normal. His demonic eyes returned to their natural golden hue, and his purple marks dispersed.  
“What is it?”

“Will you marry me?”

“What?” Kagome stood there almost petrified as Inuyasha stalked closer to his woman.

“Will you marry me?” His voice was huskier and his gaze on her was stern.

“Inuyasha I don’t-” The priestess took a step back. Why? Why was she acting so timid all of the sudden. This was a dream come true! So why was she so scared. 

“It’s because I’m a half demon, isn’t it?” Kagome’s mouth opened to a perfect O. Her body didn’t feel like lead anymore. It now felt as though her guilt was dragging her into the gut of Hell for making her Inuyasha feel like this.

“Of course not!” Stepping forward until there was little to no space between them. She reached up to cup his cheek, but he moved away from her touch. Kagome recoiled and then asked him to take a walk with her. 

It was silent between. They both were too nervous to shatter the silence that surrounded them. However, once they had reached The Bone Eater’s Well, Inuyasha couldn’t help but let out a rumble. Kagome glanced at him, and then continued to walk until she was sitting on the edge of the well. Inuyasha’s anxiety spiked.

“Inuyasha,” she gave him a sad look as her fingers gripped the well's aging wood. “I promise you, it’s not because you’re half demon I hesitated when you asked me to marry you.”

“Then what is it?” His bark held little to no venom, but it was clear by his expression he was hurt.

“I’m scared,” she shot him a nervous smile before looking down at her sandals.

“Of what? I promised I’d protect you-”

“It’s not that. I’m scared that we’re moving too fast. It’s only been a few days since I’ve been back and you’re already asking me for my hand in marriage,” her eyes gleamed over with tears. “I’d love to marry you, Inuyasha. I’ve wanted that for three years now, but I’m not adjusted yet. I still have to get used to the idea of never seeing my family again. It honestly still feels like a dream, like the well will regret its decision of permitting me to stay with you, and will pull me back into my own time.”

“But that won’t happen.”

“You can’t be certain it won’t.”


	3. The need to devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a heads up this chapter contains blood, it's not very graphic but y'know better safe then sorry.

Inuyasha raised a brow at his woman’s harsh words. As much as he hated it, she was right. He wasn’t certain The Bone Eaters Well wouldn’t snatch Kagome away from him again. But he had to focus on the positive and keep her as close as humanly possible. 

“Please get away from the well,” The half-demon pleaded with a weak voice. 

Both of them had avoided this area since she returned. One of the reasons being that there was no point in visiting, the other is that he didn’t trust it. With its rotten wood and stench of decomposing bodies, it’s miasma suffocated anyone near. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome sat up and made her way to her partner, reaching out for his hands. He gladly accepted them. “I do want to marry you, but give me a week to settle at least, please.” 

He nodded and pulled her to his chest. He heard her squeak but paid little to no attention. Inuyasha only focused on her heartbeat, reminding himself that she was here with him and it wasn’t some sick illusion. He just needed her by his side.

“Let’s go home.”

Their hut wasn’t anything special. In fact it was rather small in comparison to others in the village. Mainly due to it originally only supposed to house Inuyasha, but Kagome found its size cozy. It only meant they could be even more close than usual. 

“Are you tired?” The priestess asked when her boyfriend basically smacked into their futon. 

“Tch, that’s an understatement.” He grumbled until he yelped when Kagome suddenly took a seat right on his back. “What are you doing?”

“Shhh…” Kagome hushed him softly. She allowed her fingers to travel his back and trace his muscles underneath his kimono. “Remove your top and I’ll give you a message.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but instead wiggled to get his top off. It was difficult when Kagome was sitting on him, however he was able to remove it after a few attempts. Now she could pamper his rough mocha skin.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Inuyasha groaned when she started to work on a knot near his shoulder blade.

“Daily,” she teased, hearing a pop from his back and also purring. Wait, purring? Kagome stopped her movements to pay better attention.

“Why’d you stop?” He whined, kicking the back of his legs.

“You purr!? You never told me you could purr! Wait-“ Kagome playfully swatted his back. “You’re a dog demon why the hell are you purring?”

“All demons can purr, Kagome,” Inuyasha sighed, now completely embarrassed and red in the face.

“It’s so cute!” She squealed on top of him, and leaned down so her face was next to his. “Do it again! Do it again!”

“Agh, no! It’s embarrassing,” he tried to argue, but turned to putty when Kagome started to kiss his neck. 

“Please,” another kiss, this time on his cheek. “For me?”

Inuyasha let out a grumble, finally giving up and allowing himself to purr for his girlfriend’s enjoyment. Here he was able to hide it since they’ve met, but now he knew she’d abuse this new found information whenever she was feeling sadistic. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” he huffed.

“I really am,” Kagome crawled off of his back to lay down next to him. “I love you, Inuyasha,” she pulled a few strands of silver from her lover’s face, admiring the golden eyes that now unhidden from his messy bangs.

The dog-demon smiled weakly at her and simply pulled her to his chest. She was so tiny in his hold. His mind started to wander as his claws trailed down her back. He could easily slice her in half at the moment. She was so vulnerable, so naive to find comfort in a demon. Wait, what? Inuyasha shoved her away when his intrusive thoughts started to grow darker and he turned his back to her.

“Get some sleep,” he mumbled, and then shut his eyes tightly.

Inuyasha was standing in the woods. He didn’t remember coming out here in the cold. But he was bloody and bruised. So why was he laughing? His twisted laughter caused sharp pain to radiate from within his chest. He was positive he had broken a few ribs.

“You don’t give up do you?” a hoarse voice asked from behind.

Inuyasha turned around; however, there was nothing but trees and a deer in the distance. The deer was female, smaller than most, and held a certain familiarity to it. As if the dog-demon has met this random deer before. Has he?

He didn’t know what forced him to chase the small thing, but he understood that he couldn’t let it get away from him. It was his prey. It was his to decide its upcoming fate. It was his to devour.

“Stop!” Inuyasha barked and reached out to grab the doe by its throat, but the world shifted around them. They were now in the future. The sound of racing cars spooked him and the wild animal, causing the little thing to run into traffic. 

Cars swerved and tried their best to avoid the doe, but an upcoming taxi slammed on its breaks too late. The deer’s neck was broken and it laid limp on the road. Inuyasha only stood off in the distance to watch. He was too terrified to step forward.

A family exited the taxi weeping and wailing bloody murder over the dead animal. Inuyasha didn’t understand himself why he was overcome with sorrow. But it dawned on him it was Kagome’s family circling the deer. Mrs.Higurashi fell to her knees and tugged the doe’s head into her lap, petting the side of its face with her trembling fingers.

“Hey-” Inuyasha stepped forward to ask what the big deal was, but everyone turned their heads in sync.

“How could you do this?” Kagome’s mother asked with heated tears trickling down her cheeks.

“What are you talking about?” He demanded raising his hands in defense… His hands… His hands were covered in blood, and not just anyones blood, Kagomes.

Inuyasha quickly looked back over at the doe, its once spotted body was now replaced with Kagome. Kagome wasn’t only hit with a car, but her body was covered in his own claw marks. Her usual soft face had hardened into a look of betrayal.

“It’s bound to happen again, it’s in your nature,” Kagome said with the face of Kikyou looking right through Inuyasha.

“NO-!” Inuyasha stood up in a layer of sweat running down his face. He panicked and looked around the room to realize he was back in his hut and Kagome, who was now awake, was right next to him.

“Inuyasha, what is it?” She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but he snapped at her baring his teeth.

“Don’t touch me!” He screamed and backed away from her until he cornered himself on the otherside of the hut. His blue and scarlet eyes no longer looked at Kagome with adoration, but with hunger only a beast held for its prey.


	4. manipulated dreams

The young priestess was petrified. She tried to bear in mind that even though Inuyasha was everything to her, she couldn’t let her guard slip. One wrong move and he could leap from the corner to attack.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome felt like every step she took was lost and had no direction. She couldn’t leave the hut or he’d chase after her. The young priestess couldn’t even run to her partner to ask him what was wrong.

She can only look at him with a hurt expression. One step closer, Kagome was infront of Inuyasha. Making sure to raise her hands to show him she would not harm. She had loved him for four years , she wasn’t going to turn her back on him when clearly he was struggling with something internal.

“Stay away!” His plea was almost a whine. He was forlorn and needed someone to lean on, but not Kagome. Anyone but Kagome. He’d only end up hurting her. It was in his nature to ruin every relationship he had slowly and painfully.

“I’m not leaving you,’ staring down at the half-demons trembling hands, Kagome reached out and laced her fingers between his. Glancing up, she smiled and observed his tense nature. He wasn’t attacking, that was good, but there was clearly high demonic energy floating between them.

“Kagome, I don’t-I don’t know what's happening,” he sucked in a breath before sobbing uncontrolably. His grip on her tightened, his talons piercing through her ivory skin, causing droplets of blood to decline down her hand. “Ah-!” Once the scent of her blood hit his over sensitive nose, he pulled back hiding his face behind his manus. 

“Oh, Inuyasha,” the priestess ignored his pleas to just leave him alone, and grabbed him so he was now laying in her lap like hours before. “Shhh… we’ll figure this out, and I promise I’ll be right by your side the entire time.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Inuyasha hiccuped, burrying his face into the red fabric of her pants. “If you were smart you’d escape to Kaedes.”

“No, I’d be heartless. I can’t leave you when you’re clearly going through something,” her bloody hand reached up to stroke the demon’s dog-like ear. He relaxed at that, but refused to look up at her.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” his more demonic voice spoke between his puppydog whines. He didn’t want to hurt her. But something was itching the back of his brain screaming at him to sink his teeth into her vulnerable neck.

“You’ve never hurt.”

“But I have. When we were fighting Naroku I lost control and clawed you then shoved you off a cliff,” the memory was fresh in his mind. He remembered how he didn’t even recongnize her, and attacked Kagome without a second thought. He had promised to protect, but only ended up risking her life. 

“That was a long time ago,” Kagome shook her head, pushing Inuyasha up so she could look deep into his eyes. He winced when he knew she was taking in his demonic features, she must think he was terrifying. “Inuyasha, I feel the safest when I am in your arms. Please don’t push me away.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved forward to kiss him firmly.

At first Inuyasha resisted but her action made his heart swell three times its normal size. He stopped struggling and kissed her back with tears peeking out of the corners of his clamped eyes. God, what was wrong with this girl? Who raised her to be so stubborn.

“I got you,” Kagome cooed as she leaned back to rub her thumb across the purple marking on his right cheek. “Did I ever tell you I found these marks incredibly sexy?” She gave him a toothy grin as he merely became flushed. 

“How can you be so calm right now?”

“I’m not, but I’m not concerned about that. I’m only trying to lighten the mood for you,” she spoke quietly and rested her head on his chest. “I know you’re not stable right now, but I can’t force myself to flea to Lady Kaeade, I’d be too worried about you.” She started to play with his robe’s sleeve.

“Inuyasha, you mean everything to me. Please let me in. Please feel free to open up when somethings troubling you. That’s what it means to be a couple, to be able to depend on one another no matter what,” Inuyasha nodded.

“Kagome, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize.” Her finger pressed against his lips, ignoring how sharp his teeth had become. “ Don’t ever apologize when you need my help. Inuyasha, I’m yours. I’m yours to vent to when you’re starting to get lost in your own head.”

“My dream…”

“What about your dream?”

“I killed you in it,” he swallowed thickly and looked everywhere but at her.

“Inuyasha, it was only a nightmare-”

“It was an omen.”

“I doubt it, sweety,” she grabbed his chin with her thumb and index finger. “I’ve had nightmares before that scared me constantly, I even believed they were slowly becoming reality.”

“Was I in them?” Inuyasha asked with a pout.

“Yes.” She stated plainly. “The dreams were about you and Kikyo mainly,” letting go of his chin, Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs. “Before Kikyo passed on, I figured after the fight you two would reunite as lovers, and I’d be sent back home. I couldn’t sleep for days because I knew I’d have the same dream where you wouldn’t even say goodbye. You’d only stare at me before the well sent me back to my own time.”

“Kagome-”

“I know that wouldn’t happen! Well, actually don’t.” Kagome buried her face into her knees. “I’m certain if Kikyo didn’t die that day, you wouldn’t have parted with her. I know I was merely runner up-”

“Kagome!” Inuyasha barked, grabbing Kagome by her shoulders. “How could you say that? I love you-”

“You loved her first.” She corrected and pushed his hands away from her. “I’ve come to terms with it, so don’t dwell on it.”

“Not dwell on it? Kagome you’re saying I’d just abandon you if Kikyo didn’t end up dying!” He stood up and flew his arms up in emphasis. 

“Wouldn’t you? In days before I was sucked back into the future, you were either by her side or moping over her death. I know she meant dearly to you, there's no competition between her and me. Cause I know at the end of the day you couldn’t part with her if she were still alive.”

It was now silent between them. Inuyasha was clearly hurt by the fact his ears were lowered. He wanted to argue with her but Kagome got up to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“For a walk, I won’t be long.” Kagome gave him a fake smile before exiting the hut. 

Oh god, she didn’t think she’d ever have to speak about Kikyo since her return. But it all came up like word vomit. Once she started talking about her she couldn’t stop. She knew she was second fiddle to the older woman, but damn did it hurt. Shit. Kagome was now sobbing, stopping in the middle of the dirt road to try and collect herself.

“What beautiful tears wasted on such a pig of a man,” a voice behind her spoke softly in her ear.

“Who-?” But before Kagome could turn around to see who was following her, she was suddenly asleep in the strangers arms.

“Shhh.. All will be alright sweet, Kagome.”


	5. A warped mind would leave anyone confused

Kagome stirred awake to the sound of a roufus turtle dove humming on a windowsill. Lifting herself out of a strangers fouton, Kagome looked around the unfamiliar room worriedly. How did she get here? Last thing she remembered was stepping outside and then-

“Good Morning, Kagome,” came the voice of a man who stood in the doorway of the room. He wore a sky blue kimono and his jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that nearly trailed down to the floor.

“Who are you?” Kagome gawked at the man before her. The stranger only tapped his own chin and paced around the room, never taking his eyes off her.

“Now that IS a good question!” His grin was that of an eel. Completely vile and full of dishonesty. “But to be frank with you, my sweet Kagome, I do not habor a name.” 

“What do you mean you don’t have a name? What do your parents call you?” The preistess asked as he drew nearer, his scarlet eyes staring into hers.

“Mainly bastard,” he chuckled, and stopped inches away from the girl “perhaps you could name me, hm? My sweet Kagome~”

“Stop calling me that! I don’t even know you!” She hissed taking a few steps back.

“Oh but I know you,” a glow started to radiate from his irises. “I’ve been watching you for a while now, I even dared to step closer than usual the other night.”

“T-that was you?” The unseen demon Inuyasha had chased off earlier, that was him? 

“Mmhm, but that damn pet of yours makes it so difficult to get close,” the man pouted and started to stroke Kagome’s cheek.

“Don’t touch me!” She slapped his hand away with a hiss.

“So shy! I do adore it,” he put his hand back at his side, but continued to draw closer. “So,” the man clicked the roof of his mouth. “I’ve noticed since your return to this time you’ve been dreaming more and more of Inuyasha and Kikyo, isn’t that right?”

“H-how do you know what I’m dreaming about !?”

“That’s my gift!” He waved his hand near his face. “I can peer into one's mind, manipulate their very thoughts, oh and I can also make them go unconscious.” 

“You didn’t-“ he wasn’t the one to cause Inuyasha’s nightmare the other night, was he?

“Only partly,” he answered, reading her mind. “He was already so worried about losing you, it only took a few nudges to make him go overboard,” the stranger shrugged and stepped back to look around.

“That’s terrible!”

“You’re hungry, aren’t you, Kagome?” He completely ignored what she said as he headed for the door. “Won’t you join me for breakfast?”

Kagome would usually refuse but something was controlling her legs to follow after him like a little toy soldier. Who was this guy!? Why did he claim to know so much about Kagome, while also harboring such terrifying powers!?

“I merely picked these hours ago,” he held up a single red apple from a basket. “Go on, dear. Take a bite,” without her free will, she did. 

“Now isn’t that delicious? Oh I knew you’d think so!” He set the fruit to the side to clap his hands together sweetly. “I knew someone as sweet as you would enjoy the sweetest of fruits~”

“Please, what do you want?” Kagome begged standing like a marinette puppet. 

“I want you to be my wife, silly.” He turned to a table of different fabrics. “Now, which one would look best in the dining room?” 

“What? Look, uh, you-” she bit the inside of her cheek unsure what to call the mysterious man.”Ayumu.”

“Oh what a clever name! It’s perfect, Ayumu it is!” He walked over and wrapped her in one of the fabrics behind her, pulling her close until she was shoved against his chest. “My sweet Kagome, you’re a clever one, aren’t you?”

“Ayumu, listen, I can’t stay here. You know this, I’m with Inuyasha! He’s probably worried sick, I need you to unbind me and let me go,” Kagome furrowed her brow with a pout.

“You’d really go back to someone who dreams of another?” Ayumu asked with an unusual monotone voice. “Who always set you aside for a dead corpse?”

Kagome’s face coiled into a look of sorrow, her tears were hot against her cheek and her hiccups were watery. Ayumu started to wipe the tears with the sleeve of his kimono, humming a lullaby to sooth her aching heart. This poor girl, so trapped in her own emotions.

“Kagome,” the man extended his opposite hand to show a clump of sand in his palm. He blew the substance into the girl’s face, making her cough and hack until their surroundings disappeared around them. They were in the village.

“Yo,” Inuyasha’s voice made Kagome's sour expression lighten. She turned around from Ayumu to run to the dog demon, but stopped when another woman walked through her as if Kagome was merely a specter. It was Kikyo.

“Shall we be off?” Kikyo's typical cold voice held nothing but warmth to it as she stepped on her tiptoes to kiss Inuyasha sweetly.

“What are you showing me?” Kagome asked bitterly to the manipulator of dreams.

“A reality of where Kikyo didn’t die before the defeat of Naroku. She was still injured, but ended up surviving to live many years after.” Ayumu hummed, walking behind the sadden priestess and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“Where am I?” She questioned looking down to her feet.

“After you wished for the jewel to never return you were sucked back into your own time. Inuyasha was sad, that's true, but he was able to move on with Kikyo by his side. They were married a week after your disappearance,” his grip became tighter as he brought his lips to Kagome’s right ear.

“Y’know, my sweet Kagome, I could show you a reality where you’re wanted,” the world around them melted and they were at a shrine hidden along the mountain top. 

There were two little girls running around giggling and kicking a ball around, enjoying the summer day. They looked almost identical to Kagome, but their robes weren’t those of priestesses in training, but the same as Ayumu. 

“Mama! Mama!” One of the two girls cried when they fell down and scraped their knees. Kagome gasped when she saw an older version of her walk out of the shrine to tend to the girl in need.

“Awe, sweet heart,” the older Kagome cooed and pulled the little thing in her arms. “Do you need me to kiss it all better?”

“Or does daddy need to cut it off?” a man joked holding the other girl. His fingers pretended to be scissors, cutting the toddler's leg off. The little girl only squirmed and laughed.

“Quit it, daddy!” The man's face was of Ayumu, only his black hair now held a few strands of grey.

“Those are our daughters, Aoi and Yui, aren’t they beautiful?” The Ayumu who was wrapped around the real Kagome asked. “We could make this a reality, all you need to say is yes-”

“Kagome!” The voice of Inuyasha started to make the world around them shake. Grains of sand fell from the sky, making the older versions of the two turn to nothing but piles of sand, same with the wailing children.

“Kagome!” There was his voice again, except the familiarity to his voice was fading. The more he called out, the more Kagome couldn’t remember who the man was. Who was calling out to her? Why did she long to be with a voice of someone she didn’t know?

“Kagome!” The priestesses eyes started to open up slowly, adjusting to the day to see a shadow standing above her.

“Ayumu?” Kagome asked in utter confusion. Once the dark blob above her adjusted to reveal Inuyasha, Kagome couldn’t help but flinch. In her dream she had only moments ago, kissing Kikyo so tenderly.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha ignored his girlfriend's obvious terror, and held her tight. “I was so scared you weren’t going to wake up!”

“Where’s Ayumu?” Kagome asked, pushing away from the dog-demon.

“Is that who abducted you?”

“He’s my husband,” Kagome spoke clearly unsure. “Where’s Aoi and Yui? Where are my babies? What did you do to them?” The priestess started to pound Inuyasha’s chest sobbing uncontrollably. “ Take me back to them! Bring me back to my family!”

“Kagome-! Kagome!” Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrists. “It was only a dream! You don’t have any daughters!”

“My babies…” Her head went limp suddenly. She was unconscious again.

“Wouldn’t it be better to let her rest?” Ayumu’s voice echoed around the room, making Inuyasha snarl uncontrollably.

“What did you do to Kagome, you bastard?” 

“I only showed her what she really wanted. A loving husband, to be a mother, y’know desires you can not provide.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Inuyasha’s canines became more sharp as his usual golden eyes were swallowed by blue and red. 

“Well,” Ayumu pulled out a fan from his sleeve, waving it in front of his face coyly. “Can you honestly marry Kagome when you clearly love someone more?”

“You don’t know shit about me! I love Kagome!”

“More than Kikyo?”

Inuyasha became less tense for a second to think the question over. He didn’t love Kikyo more, did he? No, he loved Kagome. “I love her most!” Inuyasha pointed to the unconscious woman on the floor. “She loves me for me. Kagome has never wanted me to change, not like Kikyo who wanted me to be a full human for her.”

“Interesting,” the man giggled behind the fan. “Well, I’m afraid you’re a little too late. I already warped the young girl's mind. She believes her and I are husband and wife, and you? You’re nothing but a lecherous dog to her.”

‘I’ll kill you!”


	6. Kagome makes a beautiful bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Heads up it gets a little gory!

Inuyasha lunged towards Amuyu, his claws aimed at the demon's eyes. Yet when he made contact with the stranger, Amuyu disappeared into bits of sand. The white haired hanyou made a sound of confusion, but was then gasping for air when Amuyu put him into a choke hold. 

“Argh!” Inuyasha thrashed, but the grip around his windpipe only tightened. 

“You’re such a bore,” the reflective Auburn black hair colored man yawned. “But even worse you’re so selfish. You want to claim Kagome all for yourself, but ignore the fresh wounds you’ve given her.”

“You are right, I am selfish,” the dog-demon snarled, elbowing Amuyu in the gut. 

Once free, Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed the bastard by the ponytail. He pulled him up to look him straight in the eye. Inuyasha’s jaw unhinged inhumanly possible, snapping down and tearing the mans face off with his fangs. Bits of his face hung inbetween each tooth of Inuyasha, but most the flesh fell to floor with a wet plop. 

“You half breed!” Amuyu spoke, spitting blood onto the dog-demons face. His face muscles continued to move with jaw, pooling crimson as he continued to squirm. 

Inuyasha merely tossed the bloody dreamer across the room. Completely disgusted having to touch his putrid skin. However, Inuyasha should’ve paid more attention to where he tossed the creep. He was right next to Inuyasha’s Kagome. 

“Don’t you fucking touch, her!” He charged forward, kicking the man in the face before he could reach out and touch the sleeping woman. 

“You will never appreciate her like I do,” Amuyus' own blood was choking him. Yet he pounded his fists on the floor boards, demanding the white haired demon to let him keep Kagome to himself.

“Kagome will never be yours,” Inuyasha barked, grabbing the priestess, holding her bridal style. “Kagome is my mate, do you hear me, prick? If I ever smell you even in the same area as her, I’ll gut you like a goddamn carp and hang your insides out to dry. I’ll even let the crows eat your remains, because I don’t want your foul stench to cloud the village.” 

Amuyu hissed out, trying to stand to fight, but collapse face first, chipping his front teeth on impact. Inuyasha chuckled at that, and turned around to leave with his woman, nuzzling her softly as she slept.

Back in the hut, Kagome woke up with a groan. She rubbed her head, trying to remember everything that occurred in the last twenty-four hours. Everything was fuzzy. She remembered a man with black hair, but that’s where the memory ended.

“How’re doing?” Inuyasha asked from across their hut. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome mumbled, staring at him in disbelief. “What happened to your neck?” There was a giant purple bruise on her boyfriend's juggler, clearly from a fight.

“Don’t worry about it,” he made his way over to her, falling to his knees and then pulling her in for a hug. 

“Inuyasha-“

“Kagome I love you. I love you more than you can possibly know. I understand I’m not the best with my words, but please, please stop comparing yourself to Kikyo. I want you to be my wife, not her. I only want you!” 

“Oh Inuyasha,” Kagome sobbed, bringing her own shaking hands to cling to her boyfriend.

“You’re my mate. I’m supposed to make you feel like you’re the most precious thing in my life. I failed you.”

“No, no, no.” Kagome pulled back to stare him in the eye. “You never failed me, Inuyasha. I… I just got so jealous of you and Kikyo’s relationship. It blinded me with such rage I couldn’t even enjoy the moments we had together without her. I’m the one who failed you-“ Inuyasha just shook his head.

“We’re both idiots,”

“Yeah,” Kagome laughed with a sad smile. “Inuyasha?”

“What is it, Kagome?” 

“I want to marry you.”

“I thought you wanted time to adjust?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

“I did. But I already know I want to marry you, so why not do it sooner? A week early isn’t so bad, is it?” Kagome asked.

“No, it’s perfect!” Inuyasha chuckled and gave his now fiancé an Eskimo kiss. 

God the half demon didn’t think he’d ever be this happy. Here he was with his soulmate, and she was asking to marry him as soon as possible. He didn’t know what God he pleased, but someone above was clearly looking out for him.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome pulled back from their Eskimo kiss with a shy look. She tucked a piece of raven hair behind an ear and looked away. “Can I ask you something a little personal?”

“Tch, you already know you can ask me anything,” Inuyasha gave her a playful eye roll, and leaned forward to press his cheek against her shoulder.

“I know, I know,” Kagome laughed nervously. “It’s just, it’s kind of a serious question.” She took a deep breath. “Inuyasha, would you ever want to have kids with me?”

The Hanyou was petrified by the question. H-have a baby? Oh god, the idea has never really crossed his mind before. He supposed he wouldn’t mind having a kid or two? But the fear of them having to endure what he had to as a half breed held him back.

“I-Uh,” he started to sweat.

“I’m primarily asking because,” her face went scarlet. “After our wedding, I’m more then positive we’ll-uh y’know, do what couples do…” Kagome laughed awkwardly.

“Y-yeah.”

“And there’s no condoms in this time, so there’s a heavier chance of me getting pregnant here-“

“Are you sure you’d want kids with me?” Inuyasha asked nervously.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome pinched his right ear. “How many times do I have to say it? I LOVE YOU! There’s no one in this entire world I’d want to start a family with besides you!”

“Ow-! Okay! Okay!” She released his ear with a huff, kissing his cheek as an apology.

“You’re my everything, Inuyasha. I want a family with only you,” Inuyasha got up from her shoulder to squat in front of his fiance. 

“Kagome, I understand you want to get married like most humans. But you’re marrying a demon. It’s different.”

“How so?” 

“Well first off, I have to mark you,” his index finger pressed against her juggler. “It would bind us mind and soul.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Kagome blushed as his delicate fingers trailed against her throat.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Inuyasha and Kagome started to kiss rather passionately, falling over in the process


	7. Sand piper of dreams

After the two finished their activities and fell asleep in one another’s embrace, Amuyu striked. He simply had to use a pinch of sand, and Kagome was sleep walking. Her body wobbled, unable to walk in a straight line. 

“Kagome?” Inuyasha woke up groggily, he rubbed his triedsome eyes.

The priestess said nothing but reached over to grab her bow and arrow. The dog demon twitched at that, watching her leave the hut without a word. Pulling the blanket off him, Inuyasha chased after his fiancé.

“Kagome!” She stopped walking to turn around to him.

Her usual brown eyes were now completely white. Kagome’s head snapped to the side with a bone curling snap, a smiling forming soon after. She drew her bow.

“Inuyasha~” her voice chirped as if nothing was wrong.

“Kagome, I need you to set the bow down-“ he took a step forward.

“Take another step and I’ll do it.” However she wasn’t referring to shooting at Inuyasha, she had lowered her bow to bring an arrow to her throat, teasing her jugular with the blade. Her blood dropped down in small trails, not enough to do any real harm.

‘Fuck,’ Inuyasha cursed inwardly at the stand still. He pieced together that Amuyu must’ve placed a hex on Kagome before he arrived to rescue her.

“Oh sweet Kagome, don’t tease the poor thing~” the man in question appeared in grains of floating sand. His head cocked to the side, noting the half breeds blood turning that of a full one.

“Amuyu! I thought I told you if I ever saw you again I’d gut you?” Inuyasha snarled, snapping his jaw in the same manner he did to bite the other demons face off.

“Oh no you did,” he hummed and pulled out his fan. “That’s exactly why I decided to put our sweet Kagome under a little curse. If you get near her, she’ll kill herself without hesitation.” He patted her shoulder nonchalantly.

“What is your damn problem? What the fuck did I ever do to you?” 

“Me? Oh no, no. I don’t hate you because you hurt me, no, no. I hate you because of everything you put Kagome through. You see, I am a common dream spirit. I wander into peoples dreams, tamper with them only slightly. However, when I ventured into the dreams of Kagome over three years ago, I fell in love.” He sighed whimsically.

“I usually give people nightmares, but I went out of my way to give her pleasant dreams. It was never enough. You made it so that even in her dreams Kagome can’t find peace. So that, you wretched dog, is why I hate you. You bring Kagome more suffering then joy!”

Inuyasha clutched his claws into a fist, keeping it to his side as he violently shook. In his current state as a full demon, he couldn’t control his emotions. They were everywhere. Did he actually bring Kagome so much suffering over the years? No. He couldn’t have. If he did Kagome wouldn’t have left her home to be with him again, would she?

“You’re wrong!” Inuyasha barked looking at the deformed demon infront of him. “I’m about to have your heart between my teeth, ‘cause I am going to rip you open and debone you like a god damn fish.”

“I would really like to see you try,” he tapped Kagome’s shoulder. “Keep him distracted for a bit, hm dear?” On command, the priestess readied her bow again, aiming for the half-demon’s heart. 

“Kagome, I know you’re in there,” her arm wavered slightly. “I know you can fight this. I can’t get near you, I need you to fight this! C’mon you’re usually so stubborn, why are you letting this bastard tell you what to do!?”

“Inuyasha-?!” Her voice was a gasp, full of fear and uncertainty.

“That’s right, it’s me Inuyasha. I’m the bastard that can’t express his feelings correctly, that gets jealous over the slightest things, and is a complete idiot.” His harsh expression softened. “Your mate, your fiancé.”

“Inuyasha,” tears were rolling down her face, causing the girl to step back from him. “I can’t-!”

“Yes you can dammit! You and me defeated Naroku, there’s no way a stupid pile of sand is what is going to be our downfall.”

Kagome knitted her brows together, dropping her bow to the ground with a loud CLUNK. She was still possessed, unable to move her arms anymore. You could hear her whines from the bottom of her throat as she suddenly fell to the ground. 

“Kagome-!”

“D-don’t!” She screamed. “I can’t control myself, I can’t risk hurting you.” Kagome sobbed. 

“Dammit,” Inuyasha looked around to find the damn bastard who caused all of this. But he was no where to be seen. “Show yourself you bastard!”

“You called?” The mans voice traveled through the air, causing Inuyasha’s ears twitch. Amuyu reformed behind Inuyasha, placing what the half demon guessed was a knife behind his back. “Heh, I suppose I underestimated you.” 

The knife slowly slid up the hanyou’s back, stopping at the beads of the dog demon. Amuyu set the knife underneath the necklace, then tugged. This caused the necklace to break, leaving Inuyasha confused. 

“Just cutting any last ties you and My Kagome might have,” he vanished in a gust of smoke, suddenly next to the preistess who was restraining herself. “Kagome, rise.”

She did as she was told. Her body moving like a hallow puppet, her eyes losing any sense of her. Kagome was nothing more than a doll, who was at the mercy of the puppeteer.

“Kagome, do you recognize this half-breed?” She shook her head in response. “Perfect, then let’s be on our way, dear.” Amuyu didn’t get far though. 

The dream weaver was struck in the chest. But not by Inuyasha, but by the priestess. Kagome had taken one of her arrows, and with her remaining strength, stabbed Amuyu. 

He gurgled up a bit of blood, but the pain of the wound didn’t make him tear up. No, he was crying because Kagome somehow broke through the spell and attacked him. “K-Kagome?” His voice wavered until he fell to the ground. Blood started to pool out underneath his body.

Kagome let out a shaky laugh, her mind snapping. Kagome has killed demons before, but never one that made her doubt her own memories and fabric false relations like Amuyu did. She clutched her head, sobbing loudly.

“K-Kagome,” Inuyasha stepped forward with caution. He wanted nothing more then to console his mate, but if the bastard wasn’t actually dead, she could be hurt.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome turned her head, and struggled to lift herself up. “Inuyasha-!” She ran to him with open arms. “Inuyasha!”

“Shhh, I got you.” He held her close to his chest. Inuyasha couldn’t believe how badly she was trembling. He felt so useless.

“I’m sorry,” she blubbered hiding her face into his pectoral. 

“It’s okay, there’s no reason to apologize.”

“Kagome!” Miroku and Sango came running over to the couple, stopping before they would run into the corpse that rotted in the dirt.

“What happened?”

“What happened!? Where the fuck were you two!? Kagome was in danger, and neither of you were to be seen.” Inuyasha’s demonic features broadened, his blue eyes seeing the monk and demon slayer as prey.

“I’m guessing we were subdued by,” Miroku looked down. “Whoever this is. One moment we were enjoying dinner, the next we’re all passed out.”

“He must’ve put the majority of the village under his spell.”

“Tch,” Inuyasha merely scoffed and put his attention back to the shaking fiance. “You take care of the body then. I’m going to take Kagome home.” 

Back in there hut, Kagome refused to let go of Inuyasha. Usually he’d love such physical attention; however, he knew it was because she was so frightened. He felt useless.

“Inuyasha,” her voice was watery.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t ever leave my side. Please, when I was under Amuyu’s spel, he showed me a world where you weren’t in my life. It scared me how similar it was like my life on the other side of the well. Carrying out like everything was normal, but something was missing. There was a hole that I couldn’t fill.”

“I’m never going to leave your side, Kagome. I promise, no matter what, I’ll stay by your side.”

“Inuyasha?” 

“Yes?”

“Can you just hold me for a little bit longer?” Kagome begged tugging on his robe.

“Of course.”


	8. Thrills of the hunt

The wedding was put on hold. Inuyasha didn’t want to spring an engagement when Kagome was borderline traumatized by Amuyu. The poor girl couldn’t sleep. She would wake up kicking and screaming, claiming Amuyu was still alive and wanted her as his bride. And sadly, there was only so much Inuyasha could do to soothe his mate. None of which wiped her memories clean of that wretched demon. 

“Kagome,” the half demon spoke cautiously, making sure he didn’t spook her. “Are you going to be okay by yourself if I go hunting for at least an hour or so?”

Kagome didn’t respond. She merely looked down at her shaking hands, watching the tremors dance down her arms to her fingertips. She knew she had to let him go, Inuyasha had been avoiding leaving her side for weeks now, even turning to Miroku for scraps during this troubling time. However, she felt as soon as her fiance left, Amuyu would crawl out of the shadows and whisk her away.

“It’s fine.”

“Tch, don’t lie to me Kagome!” Inuyasha’s voice raised slightly, which caused the raven haired girl to flinch. His ears lowered as he took a seat next to her. “Hey,” his nose nuzzled her neck up to her right cheek. “You know I love you, and I’m sorry for yelling. But Kagome, if you’re not ready for me to leave yet that's okay. You’re my number one priority,” he pressed a firm kiss against her soft skin.

“But we can’t rely on Miroku forever, he has his own family to worry about,” she leaned against Inuyasha’s chest, slowly taking in his scent. He always smelled like elm.

“Sango and Him understand our predicament. I promise to you they don’t mind giving us things like fish or boar,” he placed his claws over her head, stroking her hair behind her ear.

“I don’t want to keep asking them for food, Inuyasha,” Kagome spoke flatly. “But maybe, you could, um, take me hunting with you,” glancing up, Kagome watched to see what Inuyasha’s expression would be to the question. 

“You want to come hunting with me?” He echoed back with a quirked brow. “Well, I don’t see a reason why not, but won't dead animals upset you? I’m planning on catching some venison today,” he pressed another kiss on top of her head.

“I won’t mind, I've seen worse than a deer’s entrails,” Kagome gave a dry laugh, ignoring the concerned look written over her fiance’s face. “So,” she untangled herself from his hold and stood up uncharitiscally cheerful as of late. “Ready?”

“Mmhm,” Inuyasha hoisted her up onto her back before sprinting off into his woods. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome spoke by the time he had set her down once they were deep within the wood.

“Hm?” His ears twitched as he looked over his shoulder back at his stunning mate.

“Is there a reason you never took me hunting with you before?” She walked over to him, running her finger through his silver strands before cupping his left ear.

“Well sometimes it can get a little messy,” he leaned into her touch with his eyes closed. “Didn’t want to scare ya,” Inuyasha opened his golden eyes, reminding her that he is not human, but mixed with the blood of a predator, a demon. 

“You can never scare me,” she replied, leaning in for a quick peck. “Now, go have fun, I’ll just wait right here. You won’t be long, right?”

“Ten minutes max,” and with that he sprinted away to god knows where, leaving Kagome alone.

The young priestess tried to remind herself that Inuyasha wouldn’t be long, and if anything were to happen he’d be there in a second. She took a seat on a nearby log, taking in her surroundings. 

“This isn’t so bad,” she breathed out, relaxing her tense shoulders. “I can do this. C’mon Kagome you’ve faced worse then solitary,” standing up, Kagome walked around the area, trying to get her footing. 

Along her stroll she found wild flowers, and was accompanied by the soft chirp of nearby birds. It was therapeutic in its own way. Perhaps this is exactly what she needed to calm her nerves? Just some time in nature. Honestly, what was she so worried about in the first place? Ever since Naraku was defeated, this area became absolutely harmless.

Kagome laughed at her own silliness, but halted her action when she felt a hot breath against her neck. Oh no, oh god please no. Ever so slowly, Kagome turned around, expecting the dream spinner to be back for his revenge, but it wasn’t him. Which part of her was relieved about, but her instincts screamed when her eyes focused on two giant brown ones staring back. It was a bear. 

Her breath hitched as it pressed its nose against her priestess garb, making the area slightly damp. She squeaked and fell over, breaking a branch in her efforts. This seemed to spook the wild animal cause it roared, raising its front paws before slamming them down on either side of Kagome in an aggressive warning to not move a single inch. She wanted to scream, but if she did, she knew the beasts claws would surely smack her. 

“Kagome!” As her name reached her ears, the bear was flung off her, soaring the opposite direction with Inuyasha on top of it. Her fiance looked manic, his now sapphire blue eyes gleamed over with pure adulterated rage. Inuyasha swung his claws back and forth over the bear's coat, even as far as going even after he reached its bones, breaking them on impact. The creature no longer streaming, clearly gone into shock as the demon now nawed into it with his fangs. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome rushed over, and touched his shoulder. “It’s dead, Inuyasha, stop it!” The demon snapped his head around, making the girl step back slightly. She watched the blood dribble down his face, and how his breathing was irregular. 

“S-sorry,” his raw voice snarled out before he basically pried himself away from the giant beast. “Are you… are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she became frozen when his blood drenched hand reached up to touch her cheek.

“Then why is your heart still beating so fast? It’s like a rabbit before it’s ripped apart by a fox,” he tilted his head slightly, allowing his bangs to cover his full demonic eyes.

“No reason,” she lied, shutting her eyes tightly. “Can we go home now, Inuyasha?” she pleaded.

“Of course Mate.”


End file.
